yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall Festival
The Fall Festival is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot There was the Fall Festival coming to Ponyville, Yuna and her friends will have fun there and even, joining Fat Albert and his band. There was going to have fun for Yuna and her friends. The Fall Festival was coming to Ponyville/Asking their parents to go One day at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were excited to go to the Fall Festival as they send their permission slips to their parents and legal guardians. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends all had their signatures signed on each forms. The Fall Festival arrived/At the Fall Festival Soon, the Fall Festival has taken place at the Changeling Kingdom. On the Mighty Bus, Yuna and her friends were delighted to come to the festival for all the fun games and activities to enjoy. Going through the maze/Picking the Pumpkins During the festival, Yuna and her friends gone through a maze while finding each map pieces. Then, they started picking some pumpkins for Halloween and Nightmare Night. Drinking the Cider/Meet Fat Albert and his band Later on, Applejack brought out fresh Apple Cider for everyone and everypony to drink. Just then, Fat Albert and his junkyard gang, Dumb Donald, Mushmouth, Bill, Russell, Old Weird Harold, Rudy, and Bucky came just in time as they meet Yuna and her friends at last. And so, Fat Albert and his band sings the theme song with the same name of Fat Albert himself. Pie Eating Contest/Watching the Fireworks/Going back home At last, Yuna and her friends began the Pie Eating Contest. It was a huge appetite, Bubba the Cave Duck won. Then, there were the fireworks Fat Albert and his gang lighted up on that evening. Finally, it was time for Yuna and her friends to go home until next year. In the end credits, Fizzlepop and Grubber trained Yuna, her pals, Lightning McQueen, and Cruz Ramirez with speed limits. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber will have fun at the Fall Festival. *This episode marks the very first appearance of Fat Albert and his band. *The Fall Festival will contain the Rollercoaster, the Ferris Wheel, the Pie Eating Contest, the Fireworks, Whack-A-Mole, Fat Albert's Music Band, the Maze, the Fun House, the Carousel, the bouncing house and Bumper Cars. *The Apple Family will make the best apple cider for the Fall Festival. *Fat Albert's Music Band will sing "Everyone Wants to Be a Cat". *Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam, Blue Star and Emerald will ride on the Rollercoaster. *Red Beret, Brownie, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet and Grubber will eating pies at the pie eating contest. *Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will get a perfect pumpkin at the pumpkin sale. *Van and Minny, Thorax, Pharynx, Scotch, Figge, the Colorful Changelings, Derpy Hooves, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap will make cameos at the Fall Festival. Songs and Music Score #You Can't Rock Me - The Brian Setzer Orchestra (when the episode begins) Transcript *The Fall Festival (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225